equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Horsening
CELEBRATES ITS ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY. TO SHOW THEIR APPRECIATION, HASBRO HAS RELEASED A COOL SNEAK PEAK AT THE UPCOMING SEQUEL."]] EQUESTRIA GIRLS 2: The Horsening is the thirty-fifth episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS 2: Rainbow Rocks" and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GUYS". It was created by Blarghalt, and released on February 16, 2014. __TOC__ Plot Twilight Sparkle tells Pinkie Pie that it is a beautiful day "where absolutely nothing could go wrong". Pinkie spits a colorful ball at Twilight, causing her blouse to become black and a colorful streak to appear on her hair. Brad falls from the sky and crashes, and Twilight comments, "My thoughts, exactly!" Harbinger the Reaper emerges and shoots beams all over Ponyville. One of his beams hits Pinkie, turning her into a toy, and another beam turns Twilight into a unicorn. Shaken by Harbinger's beams, Rarity asks Fluttershy about the events outside. Fluttershy replies that Harbinger has begun "The Horsening". Rarity says that he has been desperate since his sitcom spin-off "went code blue" (perhaps meaning that it has been cancelled). She asks Fluttershy that she knows what they will have to do in this situation, and Fluttershy wears a bandana and a necktie, suggesting to her that they should "purge this puny planet in the glorious name of Exault". Rarity replies, "Later. Right now, we fight." She summons a robotic Rainbow Dash alicorn. Harbinger knocks the robot alicorn to outer space, where she crashes and destroys the Illusive Man's base. Disappointed by the robot Rainbow Dash's failure, Rarity tells Fluttershy that she is out of ideas. Fluttershy suggests to her that they should stand still to avoid getting zapped by Harbinger, but is hit and is turned into a horse. Rarity has another idea: she feeds Sweetie Belle a burger, and Sweetie Belle transforms into a giant Machoke, who crushes Harbinger and destroys Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle appears again at the end, as a pony with Hypnotoad's eyes. Features Characters * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Brad * Reaper (Harbinger) * Rarity * Fluttershy * "Exault" (mentioned) * Rainbow Dash (robot alicorn) * Illusive Man * Sweetie Belle * Big Mac Locations * Path * Ponyville * Carousel Boutique * Cloudominium * Sweet Apple Acres Music * Popeye's Spinach Theme (Popeye the Sailor Man) Credits Directed by - ERROR Written by - x000xb000 please contact an admin for assistance Technical Director - George Lucas Audio Mixer - Chop Chop Master Onion Technical Technical Junior - Alan Smithee Jr. The guy who did our taxes - Wario Computer Hacker - DFSFSDFDFSD Fitness Expert - Happy Garry Dentist - Sauron This credit brought to you by the letter '?' Jobber - Scootaloo Supreme Jobber - Twist Camerawork Little Mac Big Mac Medium Mac Above Average Mac Best Pony - Gummy "Fire the person who's writing the credits." - ZXInsanity "SOON" - JakeWhyman Trivia * The title is a play of the words "Horse" and "the of Reckoning", the latter of which refers to a future event in Christianity and Islam in which God judges all the dead. The term "reckoning" is later jokingly used to refer to some kind of catastrophe or disaster, such as "the Shrekening". * Harbinger's transformation of several characters into ponies may be a subtle mockery of the trend of "ponification", which is turning otherwise-unrelated characters into My Little Pony-themed characters. * The credits' words zoom closer into the viewer. Category:Episodes Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes